


The Will Of Fire

by The_art_of_the_fangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Short One Shot, The Will of Fire, based on my reflection of some reading I’ve done recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_art_of_the_fangirl/pseuds/The_art_of_the_fangirl
Summary: A short piece on the will of fire.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Will Of Fire

The will of fire. Konoha’s children were raised on this patriotic ideal from the moment they could hold a Kunai. That the will of fire is what connects their forces, and that it burns bright in young soldiers. 

Sometimes, the will of fire doesn’t burn very bright, barely flickering away until one day it fizzles out. Cannon-fodder defeated too soon, but soon enough for it to considered an honour- to have served for their village. Their name placed on a stone as if it was justifiable.

The will of fire can burn generously in others. It speaks of scarred bodies and minds, of nightmares and paranoia. It speaks of old age, but not retirement, because the blazing fire doesn’t allow soldiers to rest until they’re dead. Burned through old coils and tired eyes. 

In some, the will of fire burns too bright, and destroys itself, white hot. It’s front lines and raging battles full of blood and noise- so much _noise_. Pushed to the battlefield too soon, the price of competence. And, teammates too become a lesser evil to the beloved village. 

The will of fire, they called it. An apt name, it seems. For it devours everything in its path in the name of honour and patriotism. It eats and eats, unforgiving in its path. 

It’s true, the will of fire connects everyone. In death and destruction and anguish.


End file.
